


Consolation

by norah



Category: The Girls Next Door
Genre: F/F, RPF, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Score one for Kendra! Woo! I am awesome!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> For Cranberryink. Quick beta by the long-suffering Grace.

So, like, I was coming back from my workout when I saw Bridget. She must have just gotten back from her test, 'cause she was going into her room and she looked, I dunno, she looked really tired and kinda down. It's weird, sometimes, I mean, don't get me wrong, I totally love beng a girlfriend, and living here is awesome, and Hef and the other girls are totally rockin', but sometimes I think Bridget is more into it than any of us. I mean, Holly's top girlfriend, and she totally loves Hef, and I'm just, I don't know. Like, the little tomboy athlete girl. But Bridget, she's wanted to be in _Playboy_ all her life - it's not just Hef or the mansion or the awesome fun we all get to have, for her. It's about the magazine, and she was kind of weird about this photo shoot. We were all totally excited, but Bridget? She was _crazy_ about it.

It was totally fun this afternoon, with Holly, doing the shoot in the grotto and getting all wet and stuff. The photographer said we did a really good job, and it was really easy and I had a good time. I mean, hot naked girls, who doesn't like that? But Bridget felt real bad that she had to leave, you know, so I didn't want to say anything to her about it. Me and Holly promised each other we wouldn't. But when I saw Bridget like that, all sad and stuff, I thought maybe I could go cheer her up. I'm good at that, because I'm like, you know, the "life of the party" or whatever. So I called down and had the guys send up some wine to my room while I got showered, and then I got dressed and took it down to Bridget's room. And she told me to come in, but I almost broke my neck tripping over Winnie halfway through the door, and I dropped the bottle, which thank God it wasn't open yet, but I cracked one of the glasses. Dumb dog.

Bridget was sitting on the bed, and she had just a thong and a push-up bra on, and she was talking to Gizmo and trying to pet him. That cat hates me; it hates everyone, but Bridget just thinks it's the best thing ever. I think it looks like a, I don't know, gross old fur hat with eyes or something, but it's Bridget's baby and so we all put up with it. When I picked myself and the wine and everything up off the floor, it was already sulking in its huge old cat palace tower thing. Devil cat. Bridget looked up at me and I could tell she'd been crying a little. She looked all sweet and cute, there in the middle of her big girly bed in her lacy stuff, but her eyes were red and her nose was a little, too, and it wasn't a good look for her.

"Hi, Kendra," she said, and she sounded awful, too.

"Dude," I said, "we gotta get you some Kleenex." I handed her the wine and rummaged around in all the crap on her dressing table until I found a pack, and I gave her that too. "Blow your nose," I told her, "you sound all congested." She did that and I got the wine back and threw out the cracked glass and poured some into the one that was left. She took it and knocked back half the glass. Whoa! I mean, I like to drink, especially when me and Brittany get together and party, but Bridget doesn't really.

"Bridget! Gimme that." I took the glass back and downed the rest of it, 'cause we only had one, and then I filled it again. "What's up?" I didn't really know what to say, because I promised Holly I wouldn't tell Bridget we had an awesome time shooting without her, so I tried to change the subject. "How was your test?"

And that must have been the wrong thing to say too, because she started crying again, just a little, and she leaned over and gave me this big hug and sniffled and made me spill some of the wine on her bedcovers. I put my leg over it quick and hoped she wouldn't notice. It's that pink stuff she likes, anyway, so it won't show. She was hugging me, and saying something about how she'd been so upset she hadn't done very good on her test. Poor Bridget. I gave her kind of a hug back, except I was still holding the wine and I didn't want it to spill, so I just ended up patting her back. "It's okay," I told her.

Eventually she leaned back and honked her nose again and took another drink of the wine. I figured she maybe needed to get a little loaded. "I bet I look terrible," she said, and yeah, her eyeliner was kinda smudged from crying and she'd rubbed her eyes, but I said, "No," because we were just in her room, so she didn't need to look perfect or anything and I thought it would be mean to say "yes." And actually, I was thinking she looked kinda hot, in a messed-up way, like somebody's broken baby doll all disheveled and red-nosed in her frilly panties.

And that was when she took off her bra.

She'd finished the wine without me noticing it and she plonked the glass down on the nightstand next to the bottle and just whipped off her bra. Just like that, outta nowhere. And then she was holding her tits, one in each hand, and asking me if I think they look as good as Holly's. And they do, which is totally crazy, because Bridget's are real and she's, you know, older and stuff. But they're really nice tits, and I told her so, but I was kind of staring, too. I get to see them a lot, but usually when we're doing something else, like looking at the camera or changing to go out. Up close and personal like that they're - wow, you know?

And then I asked her if I could feel them, you know, 'cause they're real and I haven't had real ones for _years_, and mine were never that nice anyway. I wasn't really _thinking_ about it except for being kind of curious, but she's real proud of them so of course she said yes and the next thing I knew I was kneeling up on the bed and I had my hands cupped over her tits. And they felt great, totally warm and soft, not silicon-firm like mine, but real girl-soft, and her nipples were all nice and hard, and I looked at her and she looked real surprised, you know, like she suddenly realized I'm feeling her up. And I kinda just realized it, too, and then of course I was all like, "Hey, this is _awesome_!" And I figured out how I'm going to cheer her up, 'cause it always works for me and Brittany, so I squeezed a little, and I pinched one of her nipples, and she sucked in a little breath.

"They're great tits, Bridget," I told her, and she gave me this little smile, and I pounced.

I don't really know what she and Hef get up to in bed - there are some things the girlfriends don't really share, you know? But I don't think they do anything too kinky, and I don't think she really knows what she's doing with a girl, either, so I just pushed her back and she let me take care of her. And I did, 'cause I'm really good at that. She made these cool little noises and she got really wet and by the time my tongue was tired and I flopped over on my back to catch my breath she was smiling again. Score one for Kendra! Woo! I am awesome.

"Feeling better?" I asked her, and she giggled. I poured us another glass of wine and we just hung out on the bed for a while and watched Winnie try to climb Gizmo's cat thing while Gizmo made those Satan-cat growls and Bridget cooed at both of them like she thinks they're playing and not trying to kill each other. Bridget's nose wasn't red anymore and I was totally proud of myself, because I didn't say anything just like me and Holly decided and I totally cheered her up anyway.

And then I thought, maybe tomorrow I'll go see if I can talk Hef into doing the photo shoot again with Bridget this time. It'd probably mean a lot to her to be in it, because of how she's wanted to be in _Playboy_ her whole life. And I'd be pretty psyched too, really, 'cause I mean, hot, naked girls - who doesn't like that?


End file.
